Cupid's Scary Aim
by FishOutOfWater
Summary: After years of going after random girls, Marco finally realizes who he truly loves. Read with an open mind, because...you'll see! LOL


**Cupid's Scary Aim**  


  
  
**Author's Notes:** My first fanfic in almost a year! All Right! All my other comments at the bottom, because they spoil the story.  
**Censor: **PG  
**Summary:** After going after random girls his entire life, Marco finally realizes who he truly loves. But...it's not who you think! (hehe)  
**Warning:** may be slightly Out Of Character, has nothing to do with yeerks/visser3, etc.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Marco sat at his desk, attempting to get his homework done. But new romantic feelings he had just realized prevented him from concentrating on anything else, as is often the case with teenagers.  
  
He couldn't believe it. After years of falling for various girls and attempting to engage all of them with his adorable (or so he thought) smile and not always funny jokes, he came to a true realization. The person he loved had been right beside him for years, fighting as a member of the Animorphs. Marco knew finally that he had found his true love.  
  
He thought of the blond hair. The perfect face. Every other feature that made his love his new beloved. There was no doubt in his mind that he had made the right choice.  
  
"Tonight is the night," Marco whispered to himself. "I can't wait to find out if my feelings are returned. I've got to fly over to Rachel's house and tell h-" his whispers were suddenly cut off but a loud yell.  
  
"Marco, you have five minutes before we leave!" shouted his father. "You didn't forget, did you? Tonight is the big father/son grill party at my company!"  
  
"Damn," muttered Marco to himself. He had forgotten. "Coming, Dad!" he yelled as he gathered up his apron and ran down the stairs.  
  
_I'll just have to do it tomorrow,_ he thought.  
  
***  
  
The following evening, Rachel was sitting on her bed, thinking hard. For the last few months, a realization had slowly come to her. She was tired of having to court a boy stuck in the body of a bird. She wanted a real human, one with an adorable smile and an excellent sense of humor.  
  
_Yes, it's true, I do love Marco, _thought Rachel. _Perhaps I'll be lucky, and he'll return my feelings. Even if he doesn't, I have to tell him how I feel!  
  
_Just then, Tobias flew into Rachel's room and morphed into human. He came to her house every night to keep up with his class and assist in doing the homework. "Ick, geometry," he said to her with a smile. "Should we get started?"  
  
"Let's do it!" exclaimed Rachel with a big smile as she grabbed a pencil. _I can't let Tobias know about my feelings for Marco unless he returns them,_ she thought silently to herself.  
  
A few minutes into a rather uninteresting night of studying geometry, Rachel turned as she heard a sound coming from the windows. "Cassie?" asked Rachel as she noticed the Osprey.  
  
But as the figure demorphed it became clear the figure was Marco. "Hey," he said with a cheeky grin. Rachel looked shocked and gazed at him lovingly. _Mmm...Marco in spandex.....  
  
_Tobias looked at Rachel in confusion. "What are you doing here?" he asked Marco.  
  
Marco grew somewhat nervous. "Um, I'd like to talk to Rachel in private for a few minutes," he sputtered out.  
  
Rachel jumped up. "Sure!" she exclaimed, leading him to her parents room, since they were currently out with her sisters at some school sponsored carnival.  
  
Marco filled his voice with sentimental emotion, with was quite unusual from him. "Oh Rachel," he gasped. "I just realized it the other day, but...I'm in love!"  
  
"Marco! How wonderful" Rachel said with emotion pouring from her heart.  
  
"After all these years of going after every girl I ever met, I finally have found my true love," said Marco. "All this time, and I person I love had been by my side!"  
  
Tears of joy welled in Rachel's eyes. "When do you want to go steady?" she asked excitedly.  
  
Marco looked at her with a similarly glazed look. "I knew you would think it was a good idea! But don't you think society would give us a hard time?"  
  
"Not at all!" Rachel exclaimed. "All we need is for you to grow slightly taller, and then you being a shorter height than me won't-"  
  
"Do you think he likes me back?" asked Marco uncertainly.  
  
Rachel's body jolted backwards. "What the hell..."  
  
"Does he go for guys, too?" questioned Marco again.  
  
"Wait a minute!" screamed Rachel. "HE?????"  
  
Marco ran out of the room and rushed to Tobias' side. "Tobias, I love you!"  
  
THE END  
  
**Comments:** Surprised? Heh, sorry for messing with you guys, but I've just never been able to see a Marco/Rachel couple happening. I hope you liked the story, please leave me feedback in the comments!   



End file.
